Sports Event 2016
Summer is fast approaching in Bushwhackia, and the kids and coaches of the Commons want to get a head start on the sports season! Find sports supplies and bring them to the coaches that will appear in the Commons event area over the next few days. There are some related quests to do, and you can even cheer on the kids as they practice in the playing field. There is a brand new quest NPC this year with a bunch of new quests to do, new custom items, and yet another piece of the 2016 Event Mosaic! Good luck! The opening day of this event was Friday May 27th, 2016 at 12:05 PDT. Event ends on Friday June 10th, 2016 at Noon PDT(Pacific Daylight Time)GMT! Official Codename Blog here Quests Event Missions 8 Varying* |name2=Soccer Coach |type2=child |desc2=Collect Soccer Supplies to help the C League soccer coach improve his team! The Soccer Coach appeared on Day 1 of the event |task2= |reward2= |name3=Baseball Coach |type3=child |desc3=Collect Baseball Supplies to help the C League baseball coach improve his team! The Baseball Coach appeared on Day 3 of the event |task3= |reward3= |name4=Flag Football Coach |type4=child |desc4=Collect Football Supplies to help the C League football coach improve his team! The Flag Football Coach appeared on Day 5 of the event |task4= |reward4= |name5=Roller Hockey Coach |type5=child |desc5=Collect Hockey Supplies to help the C League hockey coach improve his team! The Roller Hockey Coach appeared on Day 7 of the event |task5= |reward5= }}Each turn in(Facebook)gives you 10 to start, with invite bar at base(50). That number doubles to 20 with 50 friends invited, getting the invite bar to max(100). *You get one for every 5 points of Coaching ability. If your game site doesn't implement friends, you get a straight 13 per turn-in instead. C -> B = 3 turn-ins B -> A = 6 turn-ins A -> AA = 9 turn-ins AA -> AAA = 12 turn-ins AAA Champions = 15 turn-ins Special Missions You could start each of these quests on the date they're available, whether you did the previous one or not. or 5 50 |name2=Burn Prevention Unit |type2=main |desc2=The parents are going to get sunburned standing out in the sun watching their kids play all day. Find them Sunscreen(Keeps parents from turning red -- from the sun, at least) in bushes and bring it back to them in the Commons. This quest became available on Day 2 of the event |task2=Find 30 Bottles of Sunscreen |reward2= or 5 50 |name3=Permission Granted |type3=main |desc3=The Baseball Coach was supposed to collect permission slips from the kids' parents, but they all blew away. Find Permission Slips(Liability? More like smilability) in bushes and bring them back to the Baseball Coach. This quest became available on Day 4 of the event |task3=Find 24 Permission Slips |reward3= or 5 50 |name4=Staying Hydrated |type4=main |desc4=The Flag Football coach needs her team to stay hydrated during competitive play. Find a bunch of Sports Drink(Also useful for dunking coaches) in bushes and bring it back to her in the Commons. This quest became available on Day 5 of the event |task4=Find 26 Bottles of Sports Drink |reward4= or 5 50 |name5=Under the Weather |type5=main |desc5=The Road Hockey coach needs to know when he can schedule some games to avoid wet or windy conditions. Find him some Weather Forecasts(It's always sunny in Bushwhackia! (except in the Haunted Forest)) -- in bushes of course -- and bring them back to the Commons. This quest became available on Day 7 of the event |task5=Find 35 Weather Forecasts |reward5= or 5 50 |name6=Ironic Noisemakers |type6=main |desc6=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack would like you to find him some Noisemakers(What a racket) so he can make some noise. Noise. Noise. Noiiiiise. That word doesn't look right. Am I spelling that correctly? Oh well, I suppose you should find some for him if you want this quest to go away. This quest became available on Day 10 of the event |task6=Find 20 Noisemakers |reward6= or 5 50 }} The Other Sports (NEW!) or 5 50 |name2=Spikin' Volleyball |type2=main |desc2=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Volleyball Balls by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 3 of the event |task2=Find 20 Volleyballs |reward2= or 5 50 |name3=Tennis Love |type3=main |desc3=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Tennis Rackets by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 4 of the event |task3=Find 20 Tennis Rackets |reward3= or 5 50 |name4=Dodge a Ball |type4=main |desc4=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Pipe Wrenches by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 5 of the event |task4=Find 20 Pipe Wrenches |reward4= or 5 50 |name5=At a Loss for Lacrosse |type5=main |desc5=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Lacrosse Sticks by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 6 of the event |task5=Find 20 Lacrosse Sticks |reward5= or 5 50 |name6=What's a Cricket? |type6=main |desc6=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Cricket Bats by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 7 of the event |task6=Find 20 Cricket Bats |reward6= or 5 50 |name7=Bowling Ally |type7=main |desc7=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Bowling Balls by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task7=Find 20 Bowling Balls |reward7= or 5 50 |name8=Pro Cycling |type8=main |desc8=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some Bicycle Wheels by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 9 of the event |task8=Find 20 Bicycle Wheels |reward8= or 5 50 |name9=eSports! |type9=main |desc9=Laurbin, in the Summer Sports Event area, would like to learn about some different sports. Find her some High-end Computer Keyboards by whacking bushes anywhere in the world. Return to her in the commons when you have them all. This quest became available on Day 10 of the event |task9=Find 20 Computer Keyboards |reward9= or 5 50 }} Completing all 9 of the 'Other Sports' quests also awards the BUSHLYMPICS achievement. Sports Legend Claire, the clerk from the Town Hall, needs your help to discover information about a local sports Legend! The stages of this quest will unlock throughout the event. If you completed this quest last year or the year before, different quests will replace the original ones, sending you out in the world to find more sporting memorabilia. Questline Year One or 5 50 |name2= Baseball Memorabilia |type2=main |desc2=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Baseball Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Baseball Cards anywhere in the world, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on Day 4 of the event |task2=Find 20 Baseball Memorabilia |reward2= or 5 50 |name3= Football Memorabilia |type3=main |desc3=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Football Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Football Cards anywhere in the world, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on Day 6 of the event |task3= Find 20 Football Memorabilia |reward3= or 5 50 |name4=Hockey Memorabilia |type4=main |desc4=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Hockey Cards for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Hockey Cards anywhere in the world, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4= Find 20 Hockey Memorabilia |reward4= or 5 50 |name5=A Grand Proclamation |type5=main |desc5=''(text unknown)'' This quest became available on Day 11 of the event |task5=Talk to the Clerk in the Commons |reward5= or 5 100 }} Questline Year Two or 5 50 |name2= Baseball Memorabilia II |type2=main |desc2=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Baseball Trophies(A baseball signed by the Town Crier when he was in his prime) for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Baseball Trophies anywhere in the world, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on Day 4 of the event |task2=Find 20 Baseball Memorabilia |reward2= or 5 50 |name3= Football Memorabilia II |type3=main |desc3=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Football Trophies(A dented football helmet that once belonged to the Town Crier) for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Football Trophies anywhere in the world, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on Day 6 of the event |task3=Find 20 Football Memorabilia |reward3= or 5 50 |name4=Hockey Memorabilia II |type4=main |desc4=You're trying to track down the identity of a sports legend who lives in the Commons! Find Hockey Trophies(The battery from a zamboni used in the Town Crier's championship game) for Claire the Clerk in the Commons. You can find Hockey Trophies anywhere in the world, and Claire is in the Summer Sports event area. This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4=Find 20 Hockey Memorabilia |reward4= or 5 50 |name5=A Grand Proclamation |type5=main |desc5=''(text unknown)'' This quest became available on Day 11 of the event |task5=Talk to the Clerk in the Commons |reward5= or 5 100 }} Questline Year Three or 5 50 |name2= Baseball Memorabilia II |type2=main |desc2=Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Signed Baseballs(A baseball signed by the Town Crier when he was in his prime) from when the Town Crier was a Baseball Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Claire in the event area when you're done. This quest became available on Day 4 of the event |task2=Find 20 Signed Baseballs |reward2= or 5 50 |name3=Football Memorabilia II |type3=main |desc3=Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some Dented Football Helmets(A dented football helmet that once belonged to the Town Crier) from when the Town Crier was a Football Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Claire in the event area when you're done. This quest became available on Day 6 of the event |task3=Find 20 Dented Football Helmets |reward3= or 5 50 |name4=Hockey Memorabilia II |type4=main |desc4=Claire is collecting old memorabilia from the Town Crier's time in sports. She'd like you to find some ?(The battery from a zamboni used in the Town Crier's championship game) from when the Town Crier was a Hockey Star. You can find them in bushes anywhere in the world. Return to Claire in the event area when you're done. This quest became available on Day 8 of the event |task4=Find 20 Zamboni Batteries |reward4= or 5 50 |name5=A Grand Proclamation |type5=main |desc5=''(text unknown)'' This quest became available on Day 11 of the event |task5=Talk to the Clerk in the Commons |reward5= or 5 100 }} Gaming Gnome Questline This questline started on Day 3 of the event(May 29). Each quest could be started immediately after completing to previous one. 5 50 |name2=Moldy Gnome Molds |type2=main |desc2=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Gnome Molds(A mold for shaping garden gnomes) that he can use to make a custom garden gnome! |task2=Find 20 Gnome Molds |reward2= 5 50 |name3=White Not Required |type3=main |desc3=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack turned gnome designer would like you to find him some Tubes of Red and Blue Paint that he can use to make a custom garden gnome! |task3=Find 20 Tubes of Blue Paint Find 20 Tubes of Red Paint |reward3= 5 50 |name4=Gnomification! |type4=main |desc4=Wil the Hipster Lumberjack is going to make you your very own unique garden gnome! What a guy! |task4=Talk to Wil |reward4= 5 100 }} After completing Gnomification!, you also get the Gaming Gnome achievement and a Gnome which you create by picking a sport and color. Below are all of the possible outcomes: Custom Sports Jersey Questline This questline started on Day 9 of the event(June 4th). Each quest could be started immediately after completing to previous one. 5 50 |name2=Jersey Dye |type2= main |desc2=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you to make your own sports jersey. Find him some Red(Careful not to drop this into your washing machine), White(C''an be used to draw a polar bear in a snowstorm''), and Black Dye(It goes with everything!) in bushes anywhere in the world. |task2=Find 20 Red Dye Find 20 White Dye Find 20 Black Dye. |reward2= 5 50 |name3=Jersey Thread |type3= main |desc3=Jesse the Jersey Maker is helping you make your own sports jersey. Find him some Gold(Stylish golden thread), Silver(Stylish silver thread), and Bronze Thread(Lovely bronze thread) in bushes anywhere in the world. |task3= Find 20 Gold Thread Find 20 Silver Thread Find 20 Bronze Thread |reward3= 5 50 |name4=A Personal Jersey |type4= main |desc4=Your Jersey is ready! Try it on! |task4=Talk to the Jersey Maker in the Commons |reward4= 5 100 }} Examples of Finished Jerseys: Gold Thread = DJ Arts Logo (Red Joystick) Silver Thread = Bush Whacker 2 logo (BW2) Bronze Thread = CNE Logo Sports Token Awards Decoration Items |name2=Mountain Bike |desc2=Unfortunately it's too nice to take out riding. Keep it on your ranch instead. |cost2=20 |name3=Soccer Net |desc3=You never know when a pickup game will form. |cost3=20 |name4=Surfboard |desc4=Take it out to Amicus Isle and ride the waves, dude! |cost4=20 |name5=Tetherball |desc5=The objective of this game is to hit your friend in the face with the ball. |cost5=20 |name6=Hot Dog Stand |desc6=Your very own Hot Dog stand! Now you'll never go hot dog hungry! |cost6=20 |name7=Sports Balls Mini Golf Piece |desc7=Hurrah team! Get some scores! Yay sports! |cost7=40 }} Gear |name2=Riding Hat |desc2=Equestrians regale the new Riding Hat. |cost2=20 |name3=Pom Pom Cape |desc3=RAH RAH RAHRAHRAH! |cost3=20 |name4=Sports Bag Cape |desc4=A cape to hold your sweatsocks! |cost4=20 |name5=Riding Crop |desc5=A summer sports Riding Crop for motivating that taciturn mount! |cost5=20 |name6=Riding Glasses |desc6=Eye protection for fast rides on your mount. |cost6=20 }} Bonus Items After all other items are bought (exception: you didn't need the mini-golf piece), you can get a number of other items from the Event Shop, including a Snack Pack and a copy of the AAA Championship trophy for any team you've help support to the top. , , and . |cost1=30 |name2=Sports Large Snack Pack |desc2=A bag of snacks. Contains 3x as much random , , and |cost2=90 |name3=Quester's Satchel |desc3=Tired of Snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel which contains a random bonus reward. |cost3=150 |name4=AAA Soccer Trophy |desc4=A special replica of the trophy won by the Soccer Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost4=24 |name5=AAA Baseball Trophy |desc5=A special replica of the trophy won by the Baseball Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost5=24 |name6=AAA Football Trophy |desc6=A special replica of the trophy won by the Football Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost6=24 |name7=AAA Hockey Trophy |desc7=A special replica of the trophy won by the Hockey Team you helped coach (for your ranch) |cost7=24 }} 2013-2015 Gear If your inventory is incomplete, you had the option this year to purchase the missing Sports Event 2013 items items, the Sports Event 2014 items, and Sports Event 2015 items as well as pets, using Bush Bucks. Most items were 10 each, gnomes were 25 , and pets were 200 . The baseball diamond (which was part of the Sport T-Rex Pack in 2013) cost 150 . Pet Packs and Mount 2016 Pet Packs are available from June 3rd, 2016 until Monday June 6th at noon PDT. They cost $20 (200 Facebook Credits or 200 Kongregate Kreds), and include 100 , a level 15 pet treat, a Holiday Rune, and a VIP voucher together with the pet. BONUS: 4 for VIP members. 20 |name2 = Cool Monkey |attr2 = Puzzle Pieces |bonus2 = +15% |desc2 = Of course he's cool, he's wearing sunglasses! |cost2 = 20 |name3 = Waterskiing Squirrel |attr3 = Nothing wins change to Gold |bonus3 = +30% |desc3 = Now you've seen literally everything. |cost3 = 20 }} On the opening day of this event a Skateboard Mount was offered along with a Sale. 30% more with the purchase of 50 or more and an EXCLUSIVE Skateboard Mount with any purchase of 10 or more. Previous Years' Pets Pets from 2013 - 2015 could be bought for 200 at the event store. |name2 = Sporty T-Rex |attr2 = Nothings to Mana |bonus2 = 20% |desc2 = Rawwwrrr-- play ball! |cost2 = 200 |name9 = Bully |attr9 = Bonus Rune Dust when you whack up a rune |bonus9 = 60% |desc9 = Ruff ruff! This little guy will protect you with his life. |cost9 = 200 |name10 = Honker |attr10 = Mana |bonus10 = 25% |desc10 = Honk honk! You'll know summer is here when you hear her honking. |cost10 = 200 |name11 = Bouncy |attr11 = Nothings |bonus11 = -30% |desc11 = Boing boing! He'll bounce around all day. It's his favorite thing. |cost11 = 200 |name12=Flying Squirrel |desc12 = More like a hovering squirrel, really. |cost12 = 200 |bonus12 = 25% |attr12 = Chance to double non-multiplied power wins! |name13 = Boxing Roo |desc13 = Careful! It'll knock you out! |cost13 = 200 |bonus13 = 25% |attr13 = Chance to turn your Nothing wins into Gold! |name14 = Jogging Cheetah |desc14 = He's out for a nice, brisk jog. |cost14 = 200 |bonus14 = 25% |attr14 = Chance to turn your Nothing wins into Mana!}} New 2016 Achievements }} }} Returning Achievements }} }} }} }} (Complete all Special Missions) }} }} Achievements from 2013 - 2015 You can win the following achievements from previous years (if you haven't won them before), but you may have to spend Bush Bucks( ): }} }} }} Event Participation Prizes Category:Events Category:Achievements Category:Items Category:Pets